Things Unsaid
by brandonandcallie-brallie
Summary: Plot has a few spoilers for January, follows along the main plot but obviously not spot on. Brallie short story that will end up being a few parts long. Part one posted. In which Brandon surprises Callie with a visit at the museum. Some language.


I walked along with the rest of the girls from the group home silently as they all admired the Japanese artifacts on display. They were all so invested in every word that the woman from the museum was saying, most of them had probably never been to a museum before. I just preferred to admire from afar, hanging in the back where no one would notice me. It was a shame really, most of these girls want to learn these types of things and go to college, make a life for themselves. Usually those dreams fade out of loss of hope or admitting defeat. All of these girls are fucked up, including me. So many people discourage us and treat us like shit to the point where we don't even want to try anymore, it's not like all foster families are like the Fosters. Most that Jude and I have been to just want the money, and I suppose that's true for a lot of them. I'm trying not to be so pessimistic, it's something that Rita thinks I should work on and I can see where she's coming from. I just don't want to get my hopes up for things that aren't likely to happen. There are just some things that aren't in the cards for me. I've been spending a lot of time thinking lately, thinking about Jude and my mom. I think maybe I miss mom more now because I don't have Jude. Stef and Lena say that he's doing okay for the circumstances and they can tell he misses me. I know I miss him like crazy.

'Callie?' I snap out of my thoughts at the sound of my name being called by one of the girls. It's only then that I notice the group has traveled to a new exhibit. I mumble an apology quickly and catch up hoping that no one else had noticed my falling behind. I try my best to pay attention to the woman speaking but my attention goes elsewhere, I look around and notice that we're about halfway done and I'm a little happy about that. When we get back to the house I plan on going upstairs to the room I share with two other girls and writing in my journal. Rita gave me a new one and I've almost finished it, I didn't realize how much it helps to get things down on paper and out of my mind. I've written a lot about the Fosters, I didn't realize how attached I have become to them. I wish that I still had that old guitar Brandon gave to me, it used to help me when I couldn't sleep and that seems to be a reoccurring thing.

Sometimes I talk about my sleep trouble in group. We have these house meetings where we talk about out problems and share things with Rita, the counselor who lives in with us. It's kind of like the group I went to when I was on probation except it's more relaxed and comfortable. I feel like I'm not going to be judged for my problems because all of the girls I live with have gone through things too. I shared a little bit about the Fosters and a little about Jude, but I haven't talked about Liam. I think about Jude often, and Rita knows that. I think about what he said to me, but more importantly I think about how true it is. I ruined things at the Olmsted's and then left him in that other house to get beat. Then once again I messed up by kissing Brandon and risking his happiness. Thinking about that leads me to Brandon and then I just can't stop thinking about that god damn kiss. I wish I could just make my feelings go away, but even now, when I haven't seen him in over a month I can't make them go away. Once again I get snapped out of my thoughts by the tour guide leading us through a hallway to a room full of paintings. I look around and observe my surroundings as I always do when I notice him.

Brandon.

I'm one hundred percent sure that I'm hallucinating but I do a double take and blink my eyes a few times, and it's him clear as day, he's standing there lost in thought with his hands in his pockets. I can tell he's thinking hard by the way he's looking at the painting, trying to understand it. I turn to look back at the group and I see that they've moved on without me, not noticing my departure. I take a step towards Brandon but pause when I feel my heart skip a beat, my palms start to sweat and there's a pit in my stomach. _It still feels the same, too_, I thought. I shake the thoughts away and make my way over to him, he doesn't notice until I'm standing right beside him. He takes his eyes off the painting and slowly turns to face me. "What are you doing here, Brandon?" He sighs slightly before walking to an area where we're out of sight. 'I came to see you.' He says before he turns back to face me. I shake my head and turn to sneak a look at the group and then back to him. "We can't talk now, I have to get back to the group." I try to walk away but he blocks me. 'We need to talk sometime, Callie.' I put my hand to my forehead and close my eyes with a sigh. "Fine, just park down the street from the house and I'll come to you." He nods. 'What time?' I tilt my head in thought for a moment before I settle. "You can come right after we leave here. Just wait and I'll make up some excuse." I don't stay to hear him respond because I know he'll be there.


End file.
